This invention relates to joint connections, and more particularly, to rotating joint connections. The invention specifically relates to rotating joint connections having a spring element for positioning a nut prior to assembly, and wherein the spring element is subjected to centrifugal forces.
In proposed prior art rotating joint spring clips for torque converter to engine connections, the spring arms extend radially outward from the clip portion which connects the arms to the main body. When the spring clip is subjected to centrifugal forces during rotation, the spring arms will be subjected to a resultant force which causes the spring arms to deform in a direction to reduce the spring load. This results in significant loading and unloading of the spring clips, thereby imposing fatigue factors on the spring arms which are the limiting life factor for a product. Since this result is not satisfactory, prior art structure have utilized a yielding operation to secure the nut to the torque converter shell.